Qué importan los demas
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: Si al mundo no le parece, bien pueden taparse los ojos y oídos, lo que una persona siempre busca es su felicidad y si ellos la encontraron el uno en el otro, su familia e incluso su estatus ya no importaban siempre que pudieran quedarse juntos.


La habitación estaba a media luz, un suave aroma de jazmines rondaba el ambiente y los suspiros de dos amantes que se retorcían en la semioscuridad.

-Te amo tanto- dijo el mayor de ellos juntando mas el cuerpo sobre él las camisas habían volado en alguna parte, el menor en cuclillas sentado sobre las rodillas del rubio heredero Malfoy suspiro al sentir como lamia diestramente su cuello.

-Scorpius- suspiro arqueándose de placer mientras una mano traviesa de su amante recorría con la punta de los dedos su columna entrometiéndose en los pantalones que ahora le resultaban un estorbo.

_Sí, él era un Potter y el otro un Malfoy daba exactamente igual como que la Luna brilla de noche y el Sol calienta el día, ambos eran felices uno con el otro, y ese siempre era el maldito problema entre sus familias y ellos, para Harry Potter no fue nada que su hijo menor y el que más se parecía a él fuera seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes, su único problema era que pasaba más tiempo del que él creía necesario con el rubio y viceversa con el padre de este último, pego el grito en el cielo cuando en unas vacaciones de verano su pequeños hijo de 12 años le dijo que quería invitar a nada más y nada menos que a un Potter a pasar unos días. _

_Como fue de esperarse la familia materna por parte de Albus, le dijeron todo lo que pudieron en contra de "los traidores mortifagos Malfoy" y en el caso de Scorpius era solo el hecho de llevar el apellido del estúpido héroe del mundo mágico._

_A pesar de todos los intentos de sus padres e incluso los reproches de los primos y hermanos de Albus este solo se aferro a su único y real deseo y necesidad, no supo en qué momento Scopius significo para el mucho más que solo un amigo._

_Scorpius por su lado ignoraba olímpicamente los continuos regaños de su padre, que no se mezclara con esa familia, que recordara que además de llevar la sangre de Potter por sus venas también corría el asqueroso legado Weasley, que su sangre pura era demasiada para un miembro de esa prole. Sin embargo Scorpius sabía muy bien leer entre líneas, no era la casta de sangre lo que le afectaba era de quien era hijo, pero por el podría ser hasta un hijo de muggles y lo seguiría amando, porque la belleza de Albus estaba dentro de él, y que su padre siguiese diciendo lo que quisiera._

_Y que carajos importaba lo que pensara la gente, la sociedad e incluso sus familias si ellos podían ser felices juntos._

Las lágrimas del ojiverde recorrieron su rostro por la intrusión del rubio en su cuerpo, cosa que este no paso desapercibida y las lamio de su rostro.

-Lo siento… pero… quiero ver… tu cara…- le dijo el rubio entrecortadamente en jadeos y suspiros al oído mientras le daba una estocada, lo había preparado lo suficiente, se había asegurado de eso, sin embargo al ser la primera vez para Albus sabía que de todas formas le dolería, sabía que la posición más adecuada para una primera vez era en cuatro pero quiso ser egoísta, quería ver y recordar cada una de las expresiones de Albus, porque esta también era la primera vez para él.

Albus soltó un gemido y rasguño la espalda del rubio quien encontró eso extrañamente estimulante, comenzó a acelerar las embestidas pero tuvo cuidado de no lastimarlo, en cuanto encontró el punto que hizo a Albus gemir sin control volvió a golpear allí mientras trataba por todos sus medios en no moverse como un poseso, ahora que había probado el fruto prohibido quería más de él y no solo ahora, sino por lo que le quedara de vida.

-Scor… Scorpius… aahh…- gemía el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar al rubio que a su vez no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo con devoción y de masturbarlo para que ambos tuvieran placer –dímelo… aahhh… dímelo… Scorp… que… aaahhh… eres… mío…- logro articular el ojiverde mientras las sensaciones lo llevaban a la locura.

-Soy… tuyo… solo… solo… tuyo… Al… de nadie más…- dijo chochando sus frentes y besándolo con pasión, vio que Albus estaba a punto de decir algo mas y acelero el ritmo, lo llevaría más allá del punto en el que no pudiera más que solo gemir sin poder articular palabra y después de desenfrenadas estocadas, caricias enloquecedoras y besos necesitados lo logro. Albus no podía dejar de gemir mientras Scorpius solo se deleitaba con las eléctricas sensaciones que lo recorrían, esta era su verdadera magia, el amarse de una manera desenfrenada olvidándose del mundo entero e incluso de quien eran ellos.

El pelinegro se aferraba a las sabanas y los brazos de Scorpius mientras este sentía que el final estaba cerca. Con un gemido sonoro Albus se vino en la mano de Scorpius y el delicioso espasmo del orgasmo hizo que estrechara su entrada estrangulando placenteramente el miembro del ojigris y con un gruñido de satisfacción se corrió dentro del menor debajo de él, se tumbo cansado al lado de Albus, ambos jadeantes tratando de reponerse ante esa maravillosa experiencia, el ojiverde tomo su varita y limpio a ambos, Scorpius puso su cabeza en el hombro del su amante y lo abrazo por la cintura, este cubrió a ambos y así los dos se quedaron descansando. El menor sonrió al escuchar la respiración acompasada y tranquila del rubio, mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, recordaba una escena peculiar que, irónicamente de no haberla visto no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el heredero Malfoy.

_Rosy estaba acorralando en el pasillo a Scorpius quien se metía una mano entre el cabello signo inequívoco que la situación le molestaba, pero como todo el caballero que era no podía dejar con la palabra en la boca a una dama, aunque la dama en cuestión fuese tan molesta como un maldito vociferador._

_-Te vi, y no lo niegues Scorpius, Lily estaba besándote en el marco que da hacia el reloj, ¿crees que soy tonta? ¿Es así como quieres llevar una relación conmigo? ¿Viéndome la cara con mi prima y a ella conmigo?- Rosy se veía muy dolida, sus ojos se veían rojos de haber llorado y golpeaba a Scorpius en el brazo con un libro que se veía muy pesado._

_-Rose cálmate, por favor, eres una chica hermosa y tu prima también lo es…-_

_-¡Claro porque solo tener a una cuando puedes tener a ambas ¿no?!- lo interrumpió Rosy abruptamente _

_-¡No Rose! ¿Es que acaso siempre quieres tener la razón sin oír explicaciones? Maldición Rose, son ustedes dos las que siempre me buscan, yo te dije que no quería nada serio, y tu aceptaste así, fuiste tú la que me estuvo pidiendo salir y lo de Lily fue un momento de debilidad… Rose, no quiero herir a ninguna, y yo no puedo prometerte nada y tu aun así corriste el riesgo_

_Albus estaba escondido tras una esquina que daba hacia ese pasillo se los había encontrado sin querer pero por alguna razón ver a su prima tan cerca de su mejor amigo y más en ese plan lo hizo sentir incomodo, tras escuchar todo su palabrerío lo único que quería era sacar de allí a Scorpius y ponerle una marca que dijera "Propiedad de Albus Potter" muy lejos del alcance de su hermana y su prima, al ver como su prima se acercaba a él en un claro gesto de querer besarlo algo dentro de él perdió control logrando que su magia saliera descontrolada y volara parte del muro en el que se escondía, la explosión causo que el cayera bruscamente al piso y un pedazo del muro golpeara duramente uno de sus brazos, lo que le causo una fractura seria en la mano izquierda. _

_-¡Al!- escucho la voz de Scorpius gritarle y lo vio correr hacia él mientras se ponía a su altura y lo ayudaba a levantarse -¿Estás bien Al? _

_-Albus ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto su prima con un gesto ansioso pasando su mirada de Scorpius a Al y viceversa._

_-No lo sé, estaba a punto de pasar por aquí y el muro se voló no sé cómo- mintió, su brazo le dolía y se lo sujetaba con fuerza pero estaba contento porque Scorpius no dejaba de sostenerlo por los hombros _

_-Eso es muy extraño, la directora tiene que revisar este castillo viejo- dijo Scorpius, noto la mueca de sufrimiento que hacia Albus -¿Qué pasa Al?_

_-Me duele mucho mi brazo, un pedazo del muro me golpeo, creo que me lastimo muy grave- contesto el sin fingir su dolor_

_-Te llevare a la enfermería – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole de medio lado y el también le sonrió de la misma forma, el rubio volteo su mirada a Rose – después arreglaremos esto Rose, por ahora lo importante es ver que este tonto este bien, nos vemos luego – y sin más se dieron media vuelta dirigiéndose a la enfermería no sin antes escuchar un quejido del heredero Malfoy tras recibir un codazo del morenito en venganza por haberlo llamado tonto. _

_En la noche ambos en su dormitorio Scorpius y Albus como siempre platicaban desde sus respectivas camas, esta vez Albus con un vendaje cubriéndole el brazo, Madame Pompfrey se encargo de soldarle el hueso, sin embargo debía llevar el vendaje para que se acomodara bien, al siguiente día por la tarde se lo podría retirar._

_-Mira que si eres tonto Al, ¿Cómo fue que no pudiste esquivar esa cosa?- pregunto burlón Scorpius logrando que el menor se sonrojara y le aventara una almohada, que el rubio logro esquivar. –Lo bueno es que no fue nada grave, pero la directora debería checar los muros, no sea que algún otro le dé por explotar y cause otro accidente-._

_-Sí, accidente…- susurro Albus sobándose inconscientemente el brazo y desviando su mirada de la de Scorpius. –Scorp… tu… bueno…- sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió una punzada en el pecho que no le agrado, quería preguntarle sobre su prima y su hermana pero eso lo hacía sentir muy incomodo y celoso._

_-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Se te olvido como hacer una oración completa? Bueno entonces te recordare como se hace, repite después de mi "Mi papá me sobreprotege"- y sin reprimirlo soltó una carcajada, sabía que eso era cierto no había día en que el señor Harry Potter no le enviara una larga carta a su hijo preguntándole como estaba y si necesitaba algo, que cualquier molestia estaría junto con el enseguida, y eso le molestaba mucho al menor de los Potter pues claramente le servía de burla a su mejor amigo. Y ahora con este accidente, poco le falto a Harry para llegar por red flu hasta Hogwarts y llevarlo a San Mungo de urgencia, pero la directora McGonagal le prohibió terminantemente ir, asegurándole que no era nada grave. _

_-¡Guarda silencio Malfoy! Grandísimo idiota – Se sonrojo mucho mas y lo miro con odio sin embargo solo ocasiono que Scorpius se riera mas._

_-Valla ya puedes hablar de nuevo con fluidez – dejo de reír mirando divertido a Albus quien no quitaba su cara de molestia._

_-Estás loco – le dijo el menor y el rubio solo se encogió de hombros aun con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias amigo, las mejores personas lo estamos – contesto Scorpius y el ojiverde rodaba los ojos con fastidio._

_-Amm… Scorpius es que yo quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué hay contigo, Rosy y Lily? – Scorpius miro a su amigo con sorpresa abriendo en su totalidad sus ojos mientras Albus trataba de mantenerse serio a pesar del sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es que tu…? – se detuvo un momento y llego a la conclusión de que ese pequeño chismoso había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Rose –eres un enano metiche Albus Severus Potter Weasley – le dijo entre enfadado y avergonzado._

_- Escucha no fue mi intención oír lo que se decían tu y Rosy pero… bueno ya lo oí y no podemos cambiar eso, no quiero que lastimes a Rose ni mucho menos a mi hermana- parte de eso era cierto pero lo que en realidad quería saber era que tan en serio tomaba tanto a una como a la otra._

_Scorpius bufo y se paso una mano por el cabello decidiendo como empezar a explicarle, -bueno Al… no es algo que yo buscara desde el inicio, desde hace tiempo las dos andaban bastante insistentes pero… no es que ninguna me guste… las dos son lindas y eso pero no me interesan en ese sentido, el día de San Valentin Rose me pidió que estuviera con ella durante la salida a Hogsmade, ¿lo recuerdas? – Albus asintió rápidamente y espero a que su amigo continuara – pues fue allí que me dijo que ella quería que fuéramos más que solo amigos, que intentáramos una relación, yo le dije que no porque ella no me interesaba para algo así sin embargo al verla tan triste le ofrecí como una especie de acuerdo, que podríamos intentarlo pero sin nada serio, ella lo acepto y del beso que ella me reclamo con tu hermana fue… no se… simplemente paso, eemm como decirlo, nos encontramos cuando yo salía de la gran escalera, me pregunto unas cosas y después la tenia colgando de mi cuello besándome-_

_-Pero…si no te atrae ninguna… ¿no sería mejor que termines con los sentimientos de ambas y ya?-_

_-Sí pero… bien esto se va a escuchar terriblemente mal pero… ambas me sirven para intentar olvidarme de un amor no correspondido… ok esto es estúpido e irónico – dijo para sí mismo el heredero Malfoy agachando su cabeza y girándola hacia un lado. _

_-¿Te gusta alguien y no me lo dijiste? – Albus se sentía entre asombrado y mas celoso, si no era ni Rose ni Lily entonces ¿quién podría ser la persona que le gusta? –Soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que nos contamos todo- reclamo el ojiverde un tanto molesto_

_-¡Es que no es algo que pueda decir tan fácil!-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… - el rubio se puso rojo y sentía que el calor lo sofocaba –pues porque… no es precisamente una chica quien me gusta ¿entiendes? – volvió a sacudirse el cabello nervioso sin dirigirle la mirada a Albus quien por su parte estaba tratando de salir del shock, era demasiada información por un solo día. Primero que tiene una especie de triángulo amoroso entre su prima y su hermana, segundo se entera de que le gusta alguien y por último que esta rival no es una ella si no un él._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta Scorpius estaba sentado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas y lanzando un hechizo de insonorización. _

_-¿Pero qué demo…?- exclamo el pelinegro al ver a su amigo tan quitado de la pena y este solo le tapo la boca con la mano._

_-Shh cállate, Andrew y Paul vendrán pronto, no pueden oír lo que estamos hablando- Albus asintió con la cabeza y Scorpius lo soltó. –Mira, no es que mi posición ahora sea la más fácil y tampoco es que esté jugando con ellas, ya te explique que son ellas las que se aferran, sin embargo, pues ¿a quién le dan pan que llore? Si, lo sé, me estoy aprovechando de la situación pero… bueno_

_-Scorpius ¿quién es la persona que te gusta?- quiso saber Albus, la duda estaba molestándolo demasiado como para vivir con eso._

_-No puedo decírtelo_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Scorpius no quiso mirarlo pero en su mente le contesto "no quiero perderte" sin embargo solo se quedo callado, en su desesperación se volvió a revolver el cabello y siendo presa de sus impulsos se fue sobre el menor capturando sus labios en un beso húmedo y demandante, sus respiraciones chocaban y ambos pulsos se aceleraron, se soltaron jadeantes y mirándose a los ojos._

_-Tu ¿lo entiendes? Eres tu quien me gusta… desde hace mucho, pero no quería decirlo, eres tan valioso para mí que prefiero tener el papel de tu mejor amigo a no ser nada tuyo, lo siento Al…- el rubio estaba a punto de salir de la cama de su amigo cuando este lo agarro de la camisa del pijama y volvió a besarlo._

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte Scorp…- contesto Albus, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado e intenso, Scorpius recostó al menor sobre la cama quedando encima del ojiverde, esa noche ambos durmieron en la misma cama solo acariciándose, y besándose._

_Los días siguientes Scorpius termino definitivamente con Rose Weasley y le dejo bastante claro a Lily Potter que tampoco con ella tendría nada; de allí la relación entre ellos dos era entre besos furtivos entre clase y clase cuando los pasillos estaban desiertos y una que otra noche durmiendo juntos en la cama de Albus, que al parecer de Scorpius era más cómoda que la suya. _

_Con el rechazo de Scorpius ambas primas estaban en una especie de coma mental, sin embargo Rose como toda Ravenclaw orgullosa de serlo, hizo uso de su inteligencia y se dijo a si misma que si esta vez no fue la correcta algo mejor llegaría para ella. Mientras Lilly mostrando su valentía Gryffindor se enfrento a las circunstancias, diciéndose a sí misma que esto debería pasar tarde o temprano, encontraría al indicado para ella._

_Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad de alguna forma. Lo único que a estas alturas le preocupaba a Albus era lo que ellas pensarían si se llegaban a enterar, mas el estar tan con la persona que amaba le hizo mandar esos pensamientos a donde no estorbaran, si se enteraban solo lo afrontaría y ya._

Albus se aferro mas a Scorpius, no importaba nada si él estaba a su lado, nadie podría arrebatarlo de su lado.

Por su parte Scorpius entre sueños apretaba mas el abrazo al cuerpo de Albus, sintiendo alivio de al fin poder tener a su lado a quien por tanto tiempo había amado en secreto, por quien había soportado los acosos de su hermana y prima, pero eso ya quedaba atrás, aun faltaban 2 años para terminar la escuela, pero ambos se habían prometido que después de finalizar lo contarían todo y que si los apoyaban serian completamente felices pero si no ellos se irían lejos de todo lo que pudiera intentar separarlos y vivirían sus vidas como mejor les pareciera pero siempre juntos.

Recordar como se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos aun le hacía sentir su cabeza dar vueltas como la primera vez.

_Habían regresado de las vacaciones de invierno, aun podía sentir el dulce olor de los pastelillos de su abuela en el ambiente, aun que hacia horas que había salido de la Mansión, debía reconocer que sus abuelos eran unas personas bastante interesantes mostrando caras serenas, nadie los culpaba, la guerra te lleva a tomar decisiones extremas como la de su abuelo Lucius bajo tanta presión o la de su abuela Cissi al mentirle al Lord solo para saber que su hijo estaba bien. Ellos tan bien parecían molestos al saber que un Potter era su mejor amigo y por eso tenía prohibido invitarlo a la Mansión en Navidad pues era la única fecha en que sus abuelos regresaban de sus viajes por el mundo y convivían con su único nieto. Eso de cierta manera lo enojaba pero no se pondría a discutir con eso, después de todo podría complacerlos una vez al año._

_Al entrar a su sala común vio todo un gentío ir de aquí para allá, cargando cajas o haciendo aparecer curiosidades con la varita, tratando de no tropezar con nadie se dirigió a su dormitorio y vio allí a su compañero Andrew, decepcionándose un poco de ver que Albus aun no había llegado, sin hacer mas caso de esa decepción nada normal se dedico a desempacar y a hablar con Andy sobre sus vacaciones solo unos minutos pasaron antes de que viera pasar a Albus por la puerta y fue como si su corazón hubiese enloquecido y un calor extraño se formo en él, no podía despegar los ojos de Albus aunque quisiera, era la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto, su cabello negro y rebelde había crecido un poco enmarcando sutilmente su rostro, había un ronrojo en sus mejillas que seguramente era por el frio dándole una tierna imagen, sus labios resaltaban rojizos y estaban tentadoramente entre abiertos en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas parecían brillar con luz propia dándole un toque angelical, tardo en darse cuenta de lo embelesado que estaba, sacudió su cabeza y tratando de sonar todo lo normal que podía lo saludo como de costumbre con una broma que Albus no tardo en contestar. _

_De allí en adelante se sentía más asustado de lo que germinaba en él, le gustaba escuchar su risa, la forma en que jugaba con sus manos cuando estaba ansioso, se sentía derretir cada que se mordía el labio en un reflejo involuntario de inseguridad, pero lo que más atesoraba eran sus momentos de platicas, cuando solo eran Scorp y Al hablando de tonterías o de cosas serias, cuando estudiaban o perdían el tiempo solo porque querían, era tan intenso y fuerte que se asusto mas al darse cuenta que su amor era unilateral pues la forma en que Al se le quedaba viendo a las chicas le mandaban mensajes muy claros de que no sería correspondido. Más tarde se sorprendería de ver sus sentimientos correspondidos._

-Mi padre me mando un mensaje hoy- dijo Scorpius incorporándose colocándose al costado de Al quien lo miro curioso y nervioso, su silencio le dio a entender a Scorpius que continuara hablando. –Esta molesto porque le dije que este verano no iría a casa-

-No se tomo nada bien lo del campamento ¿cierto? – afirmo Albus observando como el rubio movía la cabeza de forma negativa –a mi papá tampoco le hizo gracia, dijo que me cuidara bien y durmiera siempre con un ojo abierto- el ojiverde se notaba realmente decepcionado pero más que eso triste, ese gesto no le gustaba a Scorpius.

- Me temo que ellos aún tienen demasiadas cosas uno contra el otro, pero mi padre debería entender que tú no eres tu padre- dijo Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de su novio y este sonrió de lado.

-Lo se Scorp… es solo que… me gustaría hacerlos ver las cosas como nosotros lo hacemos, que comprendemos lo que tuvieron que pasar pero que no por eso se deben quedar estancados- dijo Albus abrazándose al rubio.

-Nadie te va a separar de mi Al, te lo juro, luchare incluso con mi vida si es necesario, solo por estar a tu lado

-Te amo Scorpius

-Y yo te amo a ti Albus


End file.
